Cielo
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Naruto nunca había reparado en Hinata lo suficiente... hasta ahora. Serán los pequeños detalles los que le harán abrir los ojos a aquello que le estaba oculto a simple vista.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Cielo**_

Hay una cosa que me gusta de Hinata Hyuga. No, retiro eso: hay muchas cosas que me gustan de Hinata. Pero si tuviera que escoger sólo una, sería el hecho de que siempre dice lo correcto… especialmente cuando me hace un cumplido.

Como hace poco cuando hablamos abiertamente del hecho de que supiera que tengo al Kyuubi en mi interior. Desde que nos encontramos con Kabuto en nuestra misión para encontrar a Sasuke, supe que sabía lo del Kyuubi. No hablamos de eso entonces por obvias razones… Kabuto y Sasuke, o más tarde porque descubrí lo de Ero-sennin y los sucesos siguieron ocurriendo uno tras otro y apenas tuve un momento para pensar… mucho menos detenerme a hablar sobre mi más oscuro secreto. Pero después de todo eso, tengo que admitir que dudaba sobre sacar el tema porque tenía miedo de perderla como una amiga importante. Y ella es simplemente eso, importante.

No iba a pelear con Akatsuki por la seguridad de Konoha sin primero hablar del tema de mi "inquilino" con Hinata. Había ido a buscarla, y la encontré, en el Monumento de los Hokages. Había estado observando la villa y ni siquiera se estremeció cuando me senté a su lado.

Había luchado por ver cómo empezar, así que empecé con lo obvio:

—Hola, Hinata.

—H-Hola, Naruto-kun. —Entonces me miró y vi que tenía las mejillas rojas… debe de haber sido la brisa.

Yo estaba callado. No podía pensar en cómo sacar el tema con suavidad. Así que decidí ser directo y esperar lo mejor.

—Sé que sabes lo del Kyuubi… y quería saber qué piensas de ello.

—¿S-Sinceramente N-Naruto-kun? Me… Me siento asqueada —Recuerdo haberme sentido extraordinariamente herido—, de mí misma.

—¿Nani? —Estaba sorprendido.

—Ahora tiene sentido por qué te marginaron durante todos esos años. N-Naruto-kun, antes te he dicho que me gusta cómo siempre te levantas del suelo y aprendes de tus errores. Te observo p-para poder ver que te levantas contra todo pronóstico y estoy asqueada conmigo misma por no habértelo d-dicho antes… por no haber sido antes tu amiga. —Me miró a los ojos y pude haber jurado que estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Yo… yo sólo puedo prometerte q-que la razón por la que no te hablé antes no fue p-por el imperdonable prejuicio de la villa. Mi… mi única defensa es que yo era, y soy a día de hoy, una persona rara y tímida N-Naruto-kun. Sólo e-espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, tú eres… tú eres una p-persona importante para mí.

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. Estaba feliz y aliviado.

—¿Sabes Hinata? Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que tuvieras prejuicios contra mí cuando éramos pequeños. Incluso entonces sabía que eras una buena persona. —Puse mi brazo a su alrededor, atrayéndola a un abrazo de un solo brazo—. ¡Y por supuesto que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos! —Miré hacia la villa—. Sinceramente Hinata, —me había reído al copiar sus anteriores palabras—, no saqué este tema antes porque yo tenía miedo de que "tú" ya no quisieras ser mi amiga. Ahora parece un poco tonto porque sé que no eres así. Gomen…

—N-No pasa nada Naruto-kun. Puedo entender que tuvieras dudas. Onegai… —susurró, tocando uno de mis dedos que descansaban sobre su brazo—. Créeme cuando te digo esto: no me importa el Kyuubi. Sé que sólo alojas al Kyuubi, y que tú no eres él. Tú nos mantienes a todos a salvo, eres un héroe. Además, —Yo ya me estaba sintiendo en lo alto del mundo gracias a sus palabras—. Piénsalo de esta manera: el Kyuubi es un gran enemigo… ¡monstruoso! Lo único que ha querido siempre es d-destruir. Pero gracias a ti, se ve forzado a usar su poder para ayudar a la gente.

Había quitado mi brazo de alrededor de sus hombros y le había alborotado el pelo mientras me reía.

—¡Hinata, eres la mejor! Siempre sabes qué decir… haces los mejores cumplidos. ¡Ahora puedo enfrentarme a Akatsuki y traer a Sasuke de vuelta!

—No… No… No lo dudo Naruto-kun. Has cambiado tanto a Neji-nii-san como a Gaara-sama para mejor, y has forzado al Kyuubi, el demonio más fuerte de todos, a someterse a ti a diario. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

En ese momento Hinata le había abierto los ojos, ella era una persona magnífica. Y hacía los mejores cumplidos.

* * *

><p>A medida que pasa el tiempo, no puedo hacer más que pensar mejor de Hinata. Sobrevivimos a la guerra, Konoha salió victoriosa, pero no sin víctimas. Perdimos a Choji, Zetsu pagará por eso con su vida, y a Kiba, que murió protegiendo a niños pequeños de un Pain que arrasaba con todo, y Tenten todavía está en situación crítica, sus armas mortales inútiles frente a la espada de Kisame.<p>

Y por último, echándole sal a una herida abierta, no trajimos a Sasuke de vuelta. De hecho, ¡él estaba con los Akatsuki! ¿Por qué, maldición? Lo traeré de vuelta, ¡lo arrastraré por los dedos de los pies para que pueda sentir un poco del dolor por el que nos está haciendo pasar a Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura y a mí!

Pero Hinata, ¡menudo ángel! Acababa de perder a uno de sus compañeros de equipo y mejor amigo, y aun así su corazón es tan grande que vino a buscarme para consolarme por mi "pérdida".

—Siento que no hayas traído a Sasuke de vuelta. P-Pero lo conseguirás, lo sé.

Yo estaba sorprendido, ¡absolutamente patidifuso! La miré como si estuviera loca.

—T-Tú… ¿tú me estás consolando a "mí"? —Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—S-Sé que p-parece imposible, p-pero lo harás. Y yo te ayudaré como p-pueda Naruto-kun.

Apenas la oí.

—… Por lo de Sasuke —dije el nombre con brusquedad.

Debió de pensar que mi ira iba dirigida hacia ella y empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Hice una nota mental de comerme más tarde un Rasengan por hacerle llorar mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

—Gomen Hinata, no quería hacerte llorar —dije apresuradamente—. No estoy enfadado contigo, nunca podría estarlo. Estoy enfadado con Sasuke. —Suspiré cuando alzó la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas—. No tienes porqué consolarme, especialmente por él. Yo debería estar consolándote a ti… o deberíamos estar consolándonos el uno al otro por la pérdida de nuestros amigos, pero de verdad que no tienes que consolarme por lo de Sasuke.

Se había sorbido la nariz, sollozado y luego estallado en lágrimas delante de mí. Presionó sus manos contra su boca en un intento por detenerse, pero no pudo. Y yo no quería que lo hiciera, ella tenía todo su derecho a llorar. Y donde este ángel quiso consolarme por la "pérdida" de mi mejor amigo, yo la consolé a ella por su pérdida.

* * *

><p>He llegado a aprender que hay más de Hinata que lo que se ve a simple vista. No sólo es perspicaz y compasiva, es increíblemente buena. Digo "increíblemente" porque no parece creíble que exista alguien tan bueno.<p>

Tras la muerte de Kiba y Choji, Konoha tuvo tiempo para dejar que se asentara el polvo y ahora ha pasado un año y medio desde el ataque. Los de los "12 de Konoha" nos hemos recuperado de la pérdida de dos de nuestros "miembros", y la recuperación de Tenten de su casi muerte había sido el catalizador.

Hinata había estado deprimida durante un tiempo, y el Equipo 8 había dejado de aceptar misiones durante un tiempo, volviendo a empezar después de que Kurenai-sensei diera a luz a su hijo. Yo visité mucho a Kurenai-sensei con Shikamaru, y Hinata estaba casi siempre allí, o ayudándole con el bebé o con las tareas domésticas. Ella siempre era buena, por supuesto, pero eran las pequeñas cosas las que mostraban su verdadera bondad.

Estaba en la dulce sonrisa que portaba mientras limpiaba la baba del bebé de su chaqueta. Estaba en el hecho de que se tomara ese tiempo extra y nos hiciera a cada uno nuestro té favorito. Estaba en el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a sostener y a cantarle al exigente bebé mientras Kurenai-sensei nos hacía la cena.

Una vez que empecé a ver estos actos de amabilidad, me quedé cautivado y quise ver más. A mí me habían negado la bondad mientras crecía y era duro para mí creer que tanta bondad pudiera estar dentro de una persona tan pequeña. Me veía altamente recompensado por mis observaciones cuando observaba a Hinata otorgarme su bondad a mí y a los demás.

Una vez me dirigía al Ichiraku para tomar un aperitivo de tarde con Hinata y Shino y vi por el rabillo del ojo que un ANBU chocaba accidentalmente con una civil al pasar corriendo con prisa. Le gritó una disculpa mientras saltaba sobre el tejado más cercano y la mujer le quitó importancia con una risa. No pasaba nada y recuerdo que pensé cuánto me alegraba de que los ninjas y los civiles de Konoha pudieran vivir juntos pacíficamente. Fue como una gran bofetada en mi cara por mi ignorancia cuando Shino y yo observamos que Hinata se apartaba de nuestro lado sin decir una palabra y se acercaba a la mujer, ayudándole a levantarse y recogiendo los alimentos que se le habían caído.

También hubo aquella vez en una de mis raras excursiones a la Biblioteca de Konoha que vi allí a Hinata leyendo a niños pequeños. Si los perros podían sentir el peligro, entonces creo que los niños pequeños pueden sentir a los ángeles… o a un buen corazón o algo así, porque estaban todos reunidos a su alrededor, aferrándose a cada palabra suya.

Tras una sesión de entrenamiento que tuvimos una vez, en vez de sentarse para tomar aliento como lo estaba haciendo yo, Hinata se acercó a mí y empezó a reabrir los tenketsu que había cerrado durante nuestro entrenamiento. Le había dicho que se detuviera y que se tomara un descanso, pero ella dijo que yo tenía que recordar que tenía una misión al día siguiente y que tenía que estar completamente curado lo más pronto posible. Probablemente no le gustaba el hecho de que ella hubiera provocado las "heridas". Me había movido mientras reabría un tenketsu en particular cercano a un músculo y di, accidentalmente, un grito ahogado del dolor.

—¿T-Te hice daño Naruto-kun? —Sonaba tan triste.

—Nah Hinata, no fuiste tú. —Flexioné mi hombro e hice una mueca de dolor—. Probablemente no calenté bien.

Gruñí de apreciación cuando el dolor desapareció de repente de mi hombro y fue reemplazado con calidez. Pensé por un momento que me había dado una inyección de analgésicos pero entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba dando un masaje en los hombros. Kami, no tiene ni idea de lo buena que es, sus masajes son tan efectivos como su Jyuuken para convertirme en gelatina. Y mucho más placenteros.

Observar a Hinata y su amabilidad me ha inspirado para ser más como ella. Yo nunca podría ser tan bueno como ella, pero puedo hacerlo mejor de lo que lo he hecho.

* * *

><p>Como últimamente he estado siguiendo el ejemplo de Hinata, también he estado pasando tiempo con ella para conseguir consejos y empaparme de su presencia. Y así como yo he estado aprendiendo de ella, ella parece estar aprendiendo de mí. Ha ganado un poco de confianza y no tartamudea, pero ese bonito sonrojo todavía sigue ahí. Junto con su confianza, ahora está más cómoda en mi presencia.<p>

Un beneficio de todo esto, aparte del placer de su compañía, son sus masajes. Esa chica… mujer, tiene dedos mágicos y sólo demuestra más mi teoría de que es un ángel del cielo.

Mis amigos han notado la diferencia en mí y lo han comentado, llamándome "maduro". Aquellos que no me conocen tan bien están un poco inquietos, piensan que estoy planeando una broma y no aceptan mis actos de amabilidad. Debe de ser una cuestión de confianza, porque no se puede evitar confiar en Hinata. La sinceridad parece salir de ella en oleadas. Sólo puedo seguir intentándolo.

Pero hay algo más que he notado que hace Hinata, especialmente conmigo. Siendo quien es, siempre es ella la primera en felicitar o consolar, pero no son sólo sus palabras, es su lenguaje corporal y su tacto. Ahora lo está haciendo más ya que se ha vuelto más confiada, pero cuando me está animando me toca la mano o el brazo, le gusta ocuparse de mis heridas durante las misiones o el entrenamiento, y cuando está particularmente contenta u orgullosa de mí, me da un abrazo… aunque después se sonroja.

No me molesta este contacto físico porque al igual que la bondad, me fue negado como niño. La gente solía evitarme como a una enfermedad, así que el que alguien me toque por voluntad propia es agradable. Y si los demás reciben esos agradables cosquilleos como cuando Hinata y yo nos tocamos, no me extraña que la gente se dé la mano y cosas así.

* * *

><p>Creo que le gusto a Hinata. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Como la forma en que solía tartamudear en mi presencia, y la forma en que se sonroja, y la forma en que me toca cuando me hace un cumplido o me consuela.<p>

Ser la pareja de Hinata, eso estaría bien… no, ¡eso sería excelente! Me gusta de verdad, es una persona increíble… pero creo que me gustaría incluso si fuera horrible porque fue su personalidad lo que me atrajo de ella en primer lugar.

Ella me trata bien, me respeta y se ríe conmigo y no de mí. Estoy más a gusto cuando estoy con ella que con nadie, más que con Sakura, Sai e incluso Shikamaru. Hinata es divertida y me encuentro preocupándome por lo que ella piense de lo que digo y hago.

Y ella llega a mí, Hinata me entiende de verdad. Estábamos en una misión hace poco, dije algo sin pensar de verdad y molesté a nuestro cliente. Sin dudar, Hinata explicó lo que había querido decir, habiéndose dado cuenta de que yo no quería insultar a nuestro cliente.

—Vamos a tener que ser más cuidadosos por su culpa señor…

Debí de haberlo formulado mal porque el hombre respondió con un:

—¿Disculpa? —También estaba bastante enfadado.

Ahora Sakura me habría gritado, antes de disculparse con el hombre y calificarme de "baka". Pero no Hinata, ella intervino con calma y con una sonrisa que yo he calificado de "angelical":

—Discúlpeme señor, ha malinterpretado lo que ha querido decir Naruto-kun… podía haberlo formulado mejor. Él simplemente quiso decir que tendremos que tener más cuidado durante nuestra misión de acompañarle a su casa porque está herido. —El hombre tenía los dos brazos rotos—. Ya que si usted estuviera completamente curado, sería capaz de defenderse de cualquier ninja enemigo. Probablemente ni siquiera habría pedido una escolta, usted es lo suficientemente fuerte señor.

Y suavizó un poco la cosa con halagos.

Pero son cosas como esas las que muestran que de verdad me entiende. Hinata nunca ha sacado conclusiones precipitadas y yo no puedo evitar pensar que si fuéramos pareja, habría mucha confianza. En términos de ninjas, confiar significa un equipo firme y eficiente, y Hinata y yo somos eso en las misiones. No puedo evitar preguntarme si sería incluso mejor en una relación amorosa.

Sin embargo, podría estar interpretándolo todo mal y que Hinata sólo estuviera siendo amable. Pero voy a pedirle una cita, no hay nada de malo en intentarlo. Y ese sentimiento de hormigueo que siento cuando me toca, que va desde los dedos hasta el brazo… no puedo esperar a sentir la diferencia cuando sean labios tocando labios. Besar a Hinata, es una idea placentera.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos años y medio desde que le pedí una cita a Hinata, a lo que dijo que sí. Ha pasado un año desde que le pedí que se casara conmigo, y han pasado dos semanas desde que nos casamos. ¡Y menudas dos semanas! Hace tantos años, los toques eran agradables y yo tenía razón en mi suposición y los besos eran… "son" geniales. Pero he hecho un nuevo descubrimiento, el sexo. No tengo base para comparar, pero cuando estoy con Hinata, es fantástico.<p>

Con los años he notado los hábitos y los rasgos de Hinata que amo, y he llegado a creer que es una especie de ángel. Y cuando me despierto temprano por la mañana con ella entre mis brazos no puedo evitar sentir que he vuelto a probar mi teoría. Pero mientras permanezco despierto para observarla dormir no puedo evitar preguntarme si es un ángel que ha caído a la tierra, o si he muerto en una misión pasada y ella me ha llevado al cielo.

Por la mañana temprano es mi momento favorito porque Hinata está conmigo y entre mis brazos, y es como si abrazara un trozo de cielo. Cuando la abrazo, sólo somos ella y yo los que existimos en todo el universo. No hay que preocuparse por la política, o por Sasuke, o incluso por el hecho de que sé que cuando salga de la cama, va a hacer mucho frío. Sólo somos ella y yo.

* * *

><p>Mientras miro atrás a la pasada media década, tendría que llamarla la época favorita de mi vida, excepto por la pérdida de dos muy buenos amigos. Y es todo gracias a Hinata. El solo observarla me hizo feliz, entonces me convertí en una mejor persona mientras intentaba ser más como ella y al final nos convertimos en una pareja.<p>

Son sus pequeñas cosas las que me completan. Desde sus cumplidos, hasta su comprensión, lo amo todo y estas cosas solas me han hecho feliz.

Así que me he deshecho de su viejo apodo "Ángel" y le he dado uno nuevo: "Cielo" (e incluso ahora todavía se sonroja con él). Porque Hinata es mi Cielo, y porque sólo soy feliz cuando estoy con ella.


End file.
